


Sentimental Artifacts

by StupidMF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angry Georgenotfound, Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Out of Character, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidMF/pseuds/StupidMF
Summary: Crazy stream am I right guys? (Wed/1/2021)Now, What were to happen if a part of the situation went a little different, and then George decided to show up? Boom read this and yes George is a little... out of character, believe me, I know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Sentimental Artifacts

-Georgenotfound has joined the game

The first thing he noticed was everyone’s rather cheerful mood as he walked along the prime path, which sounds like a rather wonderful thing but what made him have a feeling of unease was how it was never usually this happy of a feeling in the air. It made George’s skin tingle as the new sensation of rather warm happiness radiating off of everyone in L’manburg. He could see Ranboo talking to Tommy and Tubbo. ‘Wait, those two are back to being best buddies again?’ George thought as he shook his head and continued to stare over everyone trying to figure out what had gotten everyone in a good mood, I mean even Callihan had a slight shape of a smile on his face. George eventually took a step forward as he was going to ask what the hell was happening, but instead, he heard a little crack sound from under his foot as he stepped onto a rather obscure object. George leant down to pick up what he had just potentially crushed with his foot and got a good look at it, and it appeared to be a compass of some sort. The compass was… different, enchanted by the look of it as the metal appeared to have a special shine to it that shone some sort of a purple shade more of a light blue in his opinion but from people constantly nagging on how he always got colours wrong he could guess that he was correct in his estimation of it being enchanted. He flipped the compass over and sure enough engraved on the back was the name of the compass, ‘Your Discs’ was engraved in the shiny metal of the compass’s backing. ‘Discs? Like in music discs?’ George pondered for a second, ‘Hadn’t Dream mentioned some great discs he was going after that belonged to Tommy?’ before turning back around the compass in his hands and staring at the little red compass’ needle that pointed behind him. ‘It wouldn’t hurt to follow the compass could it?’ George thought for a second before pausing ‘Dream had been pretty talkative about these discs…’ George thought about how it couldn’t hurt to just go check it out, even if it was only for a minute or two before shuffling his feet, and heading in the direction the compass and his back was turned to. 

What felt like a year's worth of various amounts of rowing in a boat and almost getting lost, George finally found himself at the foot of a massive, and I mean massive hill. George couldn’t help but gape at the giant hill that he could almost call a mountain in his eyes. ‘Wait, was the compass seriously telling him to climb that thing, seriously??’ George huffed out a rather annoyed sigh as he prepared himself for the treacherous climb that he was about to undergo.

After climbing up the ‘hill’ but at this point George hadn’t hesitated to call it a mountain the compass still had a bit more to lead him to so he followed until it brought him to a weirdly placed waterfall that someone had definitely placed. ‘So someone definitely had used this compass, good to know’ George took note of that as he plunged down into little the waterfall, as he was cascading down the stream of water he noticed how it was leading down into a ravine-like opening that was a little intimidating, the jagged rocks sticking out from all angles were luckily far enough away from the stream of water he was currently riding down. As George approached the bottom he noticed something that raised both anticipation and worries in his chest, there was a carved-out opening in the side of the ravine that was emitting a soft orange glow, George speculated that it was most likely the light of a torch or lantern. As he reached the bottom he almost tripped out of the little stream of water as he crossed the browning Acacia grass into the little cave-like opening. What he saw inside did in fact surprise him, a giant carved-out opening the size of a small house was caved in into the ravine side, but what piqued his curiosity the most was the strange obsidian platform in the middle on the ground.

George set the compass back in his inventory as he stepped around the obsidian shape, he noticed a little wooden button on the side of the obsidian platform. One thing that George had learnt was that little wooden buttons were almost never a good thing. George really had to think about this, would he risk pushing that tiny little button, in what? Cost of a canon life? George had to play smart here. George cautiously made his way back across the room and stepped out of the cave entrance, as he pulled out his crossbow, loading it and shooting an arrow at the wooden button. As soon as the arrow hit the button, a tremor hit the ground underneath his feet but to his luck, nothing exploded. But now the obsidian platform started moving farther and farther down, ‘So it was an elevator, huh.’ George thought as he quickly made his way back into the room and hopped onto the platform before the grass above him closed up.  
The first thing George noticed once he was able to see anything but darkness and dirt was that this room was sullen and almost had a dull atmosphere, he could also see the outline of what looked like nether portal particles. Now George was slightly worried. As soon as the elevator gave a click and nestled into the ground, red stone lights activated, illuminating the room so he could now clearly see his surroundings, and he immediately regretted having the light accompany him. He could see two gold podiums, each one block from the ground with a picture of two discs above both gold platforms. George stepped off the elevator and as soon as his feet hit the cold, Blackstone floor his gaze turned to the right side of the room which was a little less lit up as the rest of the room as a big shadow cast along the wall side. Big mistake. Laid on the ground in between the shadows was a body, a lifeless one at that. George froze as his face contorted into a pained, horrified expression as he realized who was strewn about on the ground in a breathless lump.

“C-Clay?” George sputtered out as his right foot attempted to shuffle closer to the right side of the room, “C-Clay come on... T-this isn't funny...” George stuttered once again as his breath started to catch and he stumbled forward on his loose feet once again. George could see the details more clearly now, Dream’s body was faced away from him but the signature green hoodie was stained a ‘wonderful’ brownish red towards where it made contact with the floor and near the center of his back. The creamish white coloured mask laid a few feet in front of Dream’s body and he could see the large crack running down one side just over the left pupil of the smile, almost like a tear. George could also see a dark outline and shimmering gloss of a liquid pooled around on the floor, just barely seeping out from beyond the shadows which allowed him to confirm that the substance was in fact exactly what he thought it was. ‘Blood’. George’s breath left fully as he let out an agonizing scream. A scream for his friend, no. A scream for his best friend, not quite. A scream for his loved one. As he stumbled and collapsed right in front of Dream. George grasped onto Dream’s shoulders and shook them vigorously, “Get up Clay! GET UP CLAY! Enough playing around!” George yelled as his face contorted into anger as he angled Dream’s body so it was now facing him and that’s when he stopped. George’s face changed again but this time into one with no emotion, until one singular tear silently rolled down his cheek, he made no move to wipe his cheek as he had both hands clamped onto Dream’s shoulders, but the salty tears wouldn't stop. His face broke its numb facade and his face crumbled into one of pure grief and sadness. He wailed, as he stretched his arms to wrap around Dream’s cold body, encapsulating it in George’s warm arms. George paid no attention to how the thick blood clotted in Dream’s hair caught his fingers as he combed his hands through the dirty golden blonde locks that use to be fluffy underneath George’s touch, or how George’s clothes were now stained with the colour of red and brownish tinges, or how his hands and knees where both stained with the blood of the one he was desperately whispering quiet murmurs to in hopes of the other responding but to no avail. 

After George’s wails started to halt he kept Dream in his arms for a little while longer, this is when he noticed the giant puncture mark on his abdomen that left the speculation of where a sword was pierced. George tried to gather his memory and pinpoint who would have done this, he knew that Dream hadn’t been the best person but Dream had tried, and George knew this, George’s de-throning certainly bothered him at first but it was only a slight bump in their relationship and he had gotten over it. George pulled bits of his memory back to him as he glanced around the room he was currently in until he noticed it, the discs. ‘They were Tommy’s correct?’ George thought as his eyes scanned around the golden platforms while trying to keep his eyes from wandering back to the body that currently laid in his arms. George noticed that there was an indent in the golden blocks that littered the floor in the shape of discs. ‘They were taken back… so that must mean-’ George caught himself in his thoughts as a new, unbridled emotion rose and caught in his chest. Anger. ‘That child- Tommy, had killed Clay for his stupid discs and he couldn’t have done it alone.’ George thought back to everyone's overly happy mood when he first arrived today and he growled a bit under his breath as he realized, ‘Everyone had a part to play in his death’, his expression had changed completely once again, now settling into a livid expression as he took a glance back down at the man in his lap.

George carefully set down Dream’s body as his expression softened as he kissed the Floridan man's forehead before his expression went back to being how it was before. George trudged up from his spot on the ground and spotted the creamy-white mask smiling at him a few feet away. George padded over to the mask, gently lifting it into his grasp. Carefully, George lifted his other hand up to his forehead where his clout goggles lay nestled in his hair. George removed the goggles and opted for leaving them in the exact spot the mask was once a second ago before strapping the smiling mask around his head, leaving only the right side of his face and mouth visible. He slowly regained his position in standing and gazed over to the other side of the room where a hallway led. George’s expression was slowly fading into a calmer shade as he strode across the room toward the hallway, what he saw struck an idea that made his eyes sparkle. Item frames hung on each side of the wall as he walked by, each one containing a special something that was important to each L’manburg resident ‘They must have forgotten to grab their shit after they brutally slaughtered him.’ George realized as he scoffed and removed the ‘Axe of Peace’ from its place on the wall and stashed it in his inventory. George turned to his right and looked back toward the other side of the wall. George slowly began to feel a smirk climb onto his face as he stopped at an item frame that contained a single bucket with a piece of leather strapped to the front with the engraved words of ‘Beckerson’. He slowly gripped the side of the bucket as he removed it from the wall and looked at it more closely. ‘This was Sapnap’s fish correct?’ George pondered to himself as his smirk fully formed as the idea finally became a plan in his head, if they were gonna destroy the one thing that George found sentimental then he would do the same. George raised his other hand to the edge of the bucket and stuck his hand into the ice-cold water, a chill went down his spine as the cold water encased his hand, the small tropical fish in the bucket tried to swim away from the new foreign object in the water but the bucket wasn’t big enough as George slowly clasped onto the fish and brought it over the bucket and close to his face. George’s constant smirk never left his face as his hand started to squeeze and squeeze until he heard a slight pop and noticed the fish’s eyes start to cloud over. 

-Beckerson was slain by Georgenotfound

George chuckled as he dropped the fish along with the bucket to the ground with a clank and a rather mushy sound. George inhaled as he caught sight of another group of great artifacts. As he walked over he noticed a sign that read Skeppy, but sadly the cage was empty, ‘That must have been the only thing someone actually managed to take back, besides those stupid discs of course.’ George grumbled as he imagined how he could have used Skeppy to his advantage but alas he reached the things that really caught his eye. Two pens, one holding a cow with a name tag around its neck that read ‘Henry’ and another pen holding a particular blue sheep named ‘Friend’. ‘What a stupid name for a sheep’ thought George as he entered the sheep’s pen first. George closed the gate behind him as he opened up his inventory and retrieved the ‘Axe of Peace’. He looked into the sheep's eyes, he could see swirls of brown and yellow mixed with a lighter blue colour, but before he could enjoy the sight he slammed the axe down into the sheep’s skull, splattering the axe and seeing that game message he loved seeing.

-Friend was slain by ‘Axe of Peace’

George clambered out of the sheep’s pen and swiftly moved over to the cow’s pen, but instead of entering he reached over the gate and read the back of the name tag that was around the cow's neck, ‘So the cow belongs to Tommy?’ George though has his voice grew gravelly and he took a step back before pulling out his crossbow, “This child better know who killed his precious livestock” George grumbled out loud under his breath before loading the crossbow and aiming between the cow’s eyes, when the cow made no sign of moving so he took charge as the arrow plunged itself into the cow’s skull.

-Henry was slain by Georgenotfound

George lowered his crossbow, putting it back into his inventory before stepping back away from the animal pens and went over to each and every item frame and snatched the items out before stepping out into the open room. George set a small fire to the Blackstone floor after placing down a netherrack block and threw the rest of the artifacts from the frames into the flames.  
George took a step back and left the flames burning as a reminder of where everyone’s things had gone and slowly leaned down towards Dream’s disregarded body. George grabbed him by one of his arms and threw the arm over his shoulder as he leaned most of the body's weight on his shoulder. George dragged himself and Dream’s corpse over to the elevator where he set him against the wall so George could quickly wipe the sheep’s blood off of the mask before placing it back on his face but this time covering his entire face as he hit the button on the lift and placed Dream back to leaning on his shoulder as the two went up the lift for the last time. Nobody would be needing to come back here anytime soon and George wouldn't be sleeping as often anytime soon.


End file.
